Defeat the Underpants Gnomes
The Underpants Gnomes are taking your underwear! Summary Fight the Underpants Gnomes and chase them through the walls. Defeat their warlock leader and wake up the next day. Walkthrough You wake up to the Underpants Gnomes' song as they steal your underwear. They see you're awake and freak out, attacking you. They all die in one hit and only do about 1 damage, so it is an easy fight. They have shrunk you and you must fight again. This time, they are a challenge, as they have powerful magic attacks that do a lot of damage. Defeat them and go into the mouse hole in your room. Once in the mouse hole, be sure to walk below the mouse trap, as activating it will instantly kill you. Make your way to the blue and green wires and climb them up to the pipe above. Go all the way left and hit the pipe. Shoot the blue wire and climb down and into the hole on the left. You will see your parents talking about you. Then they will make love and you will hear that. Walk through the next hole and climb up the wire to the next pipe. Break the wood to the left and shoot the pipe above you to create a ramp. Walk up and climb the blue and green wires, ignoring the rat. Smash the wood in the way and continue on. Smash the pipe and it will kill a rat. Shoot the wood holding the pink insulation. It will fall and catch fire. Use Cup-A-Spell to blow up another rat. Go back down and kill the final rat in battle. Climb another set of wires to the right and open the outlet to get out. You'll find the gnomes on top of the dresser in your parents' room. You'll be attacked when you go to the right side. Defeat these gnomes the same way you defeated the ones earlier. Slide down the wire and chase after the warlock to your parent's bed. He will confront you and attack. Boss Fight Underpants Warlock In this part of the game, you'll be fighting the Underpants Warlock. He's heavily armored and can inflict medium-high damage. He's also able to inflict the Ability Down status effect with some of his attacks, which lowers the power of your abilities. Use your highest hitting attacks, attacks that pierce defense, or attacks that lower armor. He has about 3400 HP, so be prepared. Attacks *Melee Attack - He stabs you with his pencil, doing medium damage. *Shrink Underwear - He runs off his side of the screen and appears behind you to attack. If the attack isn't blocked, you'll take medium-high damage and suffer the Ability Down status. *Levitate - Stars appear in front of the warlock and he levitates torwards you, following the path of the stars before giving you a violent frontal telekinetic wedgie. If not blocked, you'll suffer medium damage and suffer the Ability Down status. *Hanging Low - Not an actual attack of the warlock, but your father's testicles swing into the battlefield and you'll have to press the button on the screen to avoid getting hit. Being hit will result in high damage. Conclusion After the battle is done, the Underpants Warlock will give you Gnome Powder, which gives you the ability to shrink and grow at any time you want. The warlock begins to tell you a little more about the green goo, but is killed when your mother's breast squishes him. After that happens, you're squished by your father's testicles, and wake up the next morning in your bed just like last time. Category:Main Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Quests